


A Promise

by papyruswiki



Series: Goatbun Week 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Goatbun Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Toriel arrives home late one night, but why?
Relationships: Snowdin Shopkeeper/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Goatbun Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Promise

It was a little past dinnertime, and far past the time Toriel would normally be home from work. QC knew that as a teacher, her girlfriend often had staff meetings, things to grade, and lessons to plan, but it was still unusual for her to stay past six in the evening.

It was a good thing Toriel had called to say she would be late, or QC would have worried. That said, Toriel’s vague excuse of “business” made her curious, as she was normally very clear about what she was out doing.

But QC had tried not to let it bother her and made some dinner instead, making sure to leave some for Toriel when she finally came home.

A little after seven o’clock, QC heard a key in the front door, and Toriel came through, sporting one more bag than she usually did—a shopping bag from a jeweler’s store. Now QC was extra curious and a little excited. What had Toriel gotten, and was it for her?

Toriel planted a kiss on QC’s cheek. “Hello, my dear. I am so sorry for being this late. My… ‘business’ took a bit longer than I expected.”

“Oh, you know I don’t really mind. I gotta say, though, I am rather intrigued…” QC gestured to the shopping bag.

“Ah… yes. Well, if you are so intrigued, perhaps it would be prudent to give it to you now.” Toriel smiled and set the bag on the kitchen table, reaching in for something. Whatever it was, it was small enough to be covered by just one paw. “QC, my love… we have been together for a while now, and lately I felt like doing something special. Frisk helped me look up things that humans do for each other to show their love, and I must say I rather liked this tradition.” Toriel opened her fingers to reveal a small velvet ring box. “Would you like to open it?”

QC took the box with trembling hands and opened it to find a silver ring set with tiny diamonds in a circle. “Oh, it’s beautiful,” she breathed, unable to find any other words.

“It is a promise ring,” Toriel explained. “A symbol of my commitment to you. Some say that it means ‘I promise to always love you.’”

QC wiped tears from her face as she slipped the ring on her right ring finger. “It fits perfectly…”

“Well, I did take a ring from your jewelry box for a reference,” Toriel chuckled. “I hope you do not mind…”

“Of course not. It’s just perfect. Tori, honey… thank you.” QC felt as though no words could truly describe what she wanted Toriel to know.

Toriel took her hand and held it between both paws. “Of course, dearest. I only hope it reminds you of us whenever you look at it.”

“Of course it will.” With that, QC stood on her tiptoes and kissed Toriel’s lips. “I’ll always remember your promise. And you bet I’m gonna find something to symbolize my promise to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> more Goatbun! I'm a little late on this prompt but hopefully I can catch up quick. this was Day 2's prompt, "promise."
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> **lesbianpapyrus:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus** my personal twitter


End file.
